ssebastianbunearyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pokemony Święty Mikołaj
''Pokemony'' ''Wesołych świąt Jynx'' thumb Gdy wyzwanie rzuci los, z odwagą stań i walcz, to co ci odebrał ktoś, odzyskasz jeśli chwat, ze mną chodź ,już nadszedł czas, nikt nierówny nam thumb|left już zwycięstwa czujesz smak, to zawsze był nasz plna Pokemon!! Czy już wszystkie maaasz. Musimy ocalić świat. Pokemon thumb To przyjaciel mój ramię w ramię wielki bój, Pokemon!!! To przyjaciel mój, musimy ocalić świat Pokemon!!! To przyjaciel mój ramię w ramię wielki bój Pokemon!! thumb|leftTo właśnie ,to właśnieee tyyy odwaga nam doda sił trenuj zwe mną nadszedł czas Pokemoon!! Czy już wszystkie maasz, czy już wszystkie masz? Pokemon! thumb|left|150px Jynx: Jynx jynx Ash: To Jynx muszę go mieć pokeboll idź Misty: Ash pokeboll się odbił ,czyli to znaczy ,że ma juz trenera. Jynx: Jynx Brock: Ten but Ash: Co się stało Brock?? Brock: Jynx ma w ręce pewnie buta swojego trenera. Misty: Jynx pokaż mi buta. Jynx: Jinx Brock: Patrzcie t jest naklejka Mikołaja. Ty pomagasz świętemu Mikołajowi? Jynx: Jinx jinx jynx. Ash: Pomóżmy Jynxowi dotrzeć do Mikołaja Brock: yhy Misty: Musimy wybudować tratwe. thumb|left|200pxJessi: Co te głąby robią James: Pomagają Jynx Jessi: Jynxowi? James: Tak Jessi: Jak mu mogą pomagać jak to święty Mikołaj!!!!! James: Co? Jessi: Gdy byłam małą dziewczynką bawiłam się lalką,gdy usłyszałem ,że ktoś idzie przez komin ukryłam się pod łóżkiem,, a Jynx wzieła mi lalkę i uciekła!!!!!!! Kliknij, aby edytować treść...Ash: Gotowe i możemy płynąć. Misty: Staryu idźPsyduck: Pcaj ,pcajdak Misty: to nie ty! Psyduck: Pcaj!! A: Psyduck nie umie pływać Misty: Najwyraźniej.Powrót. Misty: Staryu ,Starmie ,golden idźcie idźcie ciągnijcie nas. A: Squirtle ty też pomóż nam thumb|left|150px Jessi: Wskakiwać do łodzi Magikarpia i pedałujcie za nimi. Meowth: Zrozumiane. Ash: O nie pokemony się męczą. Misty: Wracajcie. Ash: I Co teraz zrobimy?? Misty: Nie mam pojęcia. Uwaga przed wami długa droga Ash: he? Misty mówiłaś coś?? Misty: Nie Ash Ash: Ja was pociągne. Chlup!! A: Ja tone. Brock: Ash!!! Brock: On zatonął ,nie widzę go Jynx: Jinx thumb|left|150px Lapras: Trzymaj się Ash: He? Misty: Coś wypływa Brock: To Ash na Laprasie Lapras: nic ci nie jest? Misty: Co on coś powiedział?? Brock: Ponoć niektóre Laprasy używają mocy by módz rozmawiać. Lapras: Dociągne was do brzegu Jynx: JinxxLapras: Lapras ,la Ash: Jesteśmy w końcu Jessie: Patrzcie ile w tej fabryce jest Jynxów jeden jest przebrany za Mikołaja. James: A jak to jest prawdziwy Mikołaj? Jessi: TO Jynx! Jynx jest Mikołajem James: Zgoda Jessie: Odpalaj odkurzacz bierzemy prezenty. Mikołaj: Co się dzieje? Jessie: Mikuś pozegnaj się z prezentami. James: Wnogi Ash: To zespół R Jessie: By uchronić świat od dewastacji James:By zjednoczyc wszystkie ludy naszej nacji Jessie: Miłości i gwiazdy nie wyznasz nacji James: By gwiazd dosięgnąć będziemy walczyć Jessie James Jessie: Zespół R Walczy w służbie zła James: Więc poddaj się lub do walki stań Meowth: Miał to fakt Mikołaj: Ho-ho-hoł To gadający Meowth Meowth: A co miał być szczekający. Mikołaj: Jessi czemu kradniesz prezenty? Jessie: Dlaczego?? I ty się masz jeszcze czelność pytać.Twój Jynx mnie skrzywdził James: Widzisz Jessi to nie Jynx tylko święty Mikołaj. Jessie: Zamknij się!! Mikołaj: Ho-Hoł Mój Jynx nie mogł cię skrzywdzić Jessie: A jednak mógł Jynx: Jinx Ash: Co on robi? Brock: Podłancza się do świadomośći Jessi Mikołaj: i co Jynx? Jynx: Jinx jinx Mikołaj: A więć to chodzi otą lalkę Jynx: Jinx Jessie: moja lalka ,ale jak to?? Mikołaj: Widzisz Jessi mój Jynx chciał ci ją tylko naprawić. Jessie: 10 lat!!!!! Mikołaj: Zamknołaś dla mnie serce ,a mój Jynx nie mógł cię odnaleźć. Jessi: To d-dla tego ,proszę Mikołaju. To są wszystkie prezenty i przepraszam. Mikołaj W Święta każdy powinien sobie przebaczyć. Jessi: Wesołych świą Meowth ,Jynx. James i Meowth Wesołcyh świą Jessi. Wszystkiego dobrego spokojnych świa wigilijnych i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku życzę wam. I Nawet Zespół R ma chodź trochę dobra w sercu Koniec. Ja muszę być najlepszym z nich ze wszystkich sił chcę zdać ten test naprawdę!! tak Dać z siebie muszę wszystko by zostać mistrzem łołu ło Talentu nie zabraknie mi i nie zatrzymam się,Dopóki nie mam wszystkich z nich a ich aż sto piędziesiąt jest dorwać Wszystkich!! Ja będe mistrzem!!! Prawdziwym mistrzem!! AUTOR: Pokeboll ho go! Śpiewaj z nami SEBASTIAN NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA HA!!!! To jest właśnie ewolucji to jest Pokemon